dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Interview 3: The Dark Prince of the Apocalypse, James Yami †††
Michelle-chan, hearing about the appearance of the Antichrist and went to New York for an interview. Michelle-chan: Hello and welcome to today’s show! Today I have a very special guess. You know him and fear his existence…James Yami the Antichrist! James: I’m not the Antichrist! Michelle-chan: So tell us, what’s it like to know you’re destined to destroy the world? James: She just totally ignored me… Satan: people will do that sometimes. Anyways, you should just answer the quest and get this over with. James: Sigh… Truthfully, it’s terrible. People keep looking at me like I’m an armed bomb that could go off any moment. Honestly, I find it irritating that people are making all these expectation and deciding things for me. Ikkun: '''I COMPLETELY UNDERSTAND THAT! '''James: ? Satan: ? Ikkun: listen to me, I’m the currently Red Dragon Emperor and because of that Gremory expects me to be just like Hyoudou Issei and is always doing stupid stuff and getting me involved with this I don’t want to. She even took away my break from school for training! That’s the only time I can get along with my family. James: Sounds like you have it rough. In my case Arya forced herself into my house and has caused me all kinds of problems. First is that he sneaks in my bed naked, and forces her way into the shower then I’m using it. If that’s not enough she’s consistently getting me into annoy situations. Like she actually pretended to lose to Trianna Na’amah just to see how I could fight. Her mother isn’t much better. Ikkun: I can somewhat understand that too! Gremory’s mom can be troublesome sometimes. James: … Ikkun: … James: Want to be friends? Ikkun: Friends! Yes, I’ll be friends with you! Alright, my second male friend! Satan: kid has got problems. Michelle-chan: So-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o heartwarming! The bond between the Red Dragon Emperor and the Dark Prince of the Apocalypse… James: Not the Antichrist! Michelle-chan: … is inspirational! Could this be a sign of the Apocalypse? What do you think, Antichrist James? James: '''…I went from Antichrist, to James, to Dark Prince of the Apocalypse and now Antichrist James. I feel like crying. '''Ikkun: I know! James: Hey! Don’t you start crying! And don’t cling to me!!!!!! WACK!! Ikkun: OW!!! Satan: I said, he’s got problems. Anyways, you’d better answer the question, or suffer the wrath of Michelle’s fans. A girl that pretty, defiantly has some among the Angels, Fallen Angels, Devils, Yokai, and other supernatural being. James: …I won’t start anything like the Apocalypse. It’d trouble me as well. Michelle-chan: Okay! So, what’s your relationship with one Arya Satan? James: …Didn’t I just explain it? Michelle-chan: Okay! So, what about the nun, Afanasiia Zhar-Ptitsa? James: Afanasiia is a good friend that I’d do anything to protect. I mean, she just so pure and innocent that she almost seems like a scared little kitten… kind of ironic considering her Sacred Gear is named after a legendary bird. Michelle-chan: Okay! So, about the rumor I’ve heard going around lately. Something about you already got her pregnant? James: Who told you these lies! I’m still a virgin I’ll have you know! Satan: really something you want to announce on live television. Ikkun: Okay, I think that’s enough of those kinds of questions! Sadie: Oh, oh, oh, that’s some interesting information there. Ikkun: Kah! That’s some scary aura sounding her! Who is she and where did she come from!? James: Sadie! No, wait, it’s just another one of Leonora’s pranks, I’m sure of it! Sadie: NO EXCUSES!!!! YOU DID HERE AND NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! James: Sorry Ichijou, but this is a very-man-for-themselves moment! Ikkun: Wait, wha… Sadie: OUT OF THE WAY YOU BAT-DRAGON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PUCH! ZO-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-OM James: Fast! She defeated the Red Dragon Emperor super-fast! I knew it! She’s a last boss character! Michelle-chan: Well, I think that just about wraps up today’s episode. Cameraman A: Wait! Cameraman B: Don’t use us as a shield! Cameraman C: We have families to return to! Sadie: OUT OF MY WAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PUNCH! KICK! CHOP! ZO-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-OM BLANK SCREEN